ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Plague of the Mechanical Virus
The Plague of the Mechanical Virus is the 64th Tomas 10 episode. One of my favorites. Summary A jealous Santi accidentally straps on a brain parasite that gives him telekinetic powers and causes him to act only on rage. Can Tomas save his cousin and get the parasite off before its too late? Plot The Plague of the Mechanical Virus One night, in a Pizza Hut, the manager was ruddily talking to the delivery boy. "You've got five minutes left to deliver the pizza. Otherwise, I take it out of your paycheck." he said. The delivery boy rode off on his scooter. "Always with the late deliveries. Like the pizza turn to poison if it's a little late." he said to himself. Then he stopped next to a dumpster. "This is what I think of your pizza, Mr. Edwards." he said then threw it in the trash. Then, next to the pizza, he saw a strange glowing machine capsule. "Whoa. That is some really cool trash." he said lifting it up. He held it up, and suddenly, it became alive. It jumped on him and hooked itself onto his head and back. Then, the boy grew buff armor and became filled with anger. Later, Fer and I drove to the Pizza Hut to get some pizzas. Santi waited for us at the bowling alley. We had finished, but wanted to stay in the arcade for a little longer. When we arrived, we saw pizzas flying out the door. "What are these? UFP's? Unidentified Flying Pizzas?" I asked. "Help! Help! Somebody please help me! Help!" we heard someone say from inside. We quickly ran in to see what was going on. Once inside, we saw the manager getting ambushed by flying pizzas. He was back against a cabinet and his body was covered in cheese pizzas. The manager fell, and the cheese brought the cabinet down with him. Luckily, Fer kept it from crushing him. We looked over and saw the delivery boy with the buff armor. He was levitating and throwing the pizzas telepathically. "Hey, I remember you." I said. "You're that lazy slacker that shows up late with our pizza." I stated. "I know you, you're the guy that doesn't tip." he stated. "I'll give you a tip." I said then quickly dove to the side as he threw a table at me. "See that's your first mistake." I stated then activated the watch and transformed into Heatblast. "And your last." I said. "Order up!" the delivery boy said flinging about twenty pizzas. I quickly spun around and created a fire tornado. The fire tornado burned and incinerated the pizzas. "That's the last delivery you'll be making." I said then blasted a beam of fire at him. He lifted up a counter and used it as a shield. Next, he used it to hit me out the door. After that, he found Mr. Edwards hiding behind a table. "Looks like you picked the wrong day to fire me. Huh, Mr. Edwards." he said teasing him. "Ok Toby, ok! You're rehired! You can even take fifteen minutes off!" he said. "Every other Monday." he said to himself. "No. I'm the boss now, and you're fired." Toby replied. Next, he lifted up the counter and the cabinet and had them smash together with Mr. Edwards in between. Mr. Edwards yelled as the two large pieces of furniture were about to crush him. Luckily, I dove in just in time to get him out of the way. "Thanks fire guy." he said. Next, I jumped on a table and said "Your not very good at this, so you're fired, literally." I said then blasted my fire at him. Unfortunately, he used a table to block. He was about to attack me, when Fer threw a tomato at him. "You wanna mess with me too?" Toby asked. Next, he lifted up all the kitchen foods (cheese, tomatoes, flour, pepperoni, etc.) and got ready to throw it at Fer. From behind, I jumped on top of a table and blasted fire straight at him. The fire burned the machine on his back, as well as him, and he grew weak. The machine jumped off, causing all his armor and power to fade. The machine reconstructed itself into a capsule. "All of this for a little tip?" I asked. "Hey it wasn't me. I couldn't help it. That, that thing! It was controlling me." he stated. "An accidental super villain? I don't believe it." I said. "It's like I was...possessed." Toby said. Later that night, when we were back in the RV, Fer and I were wondering what to do with the capsule. I had contacted Blauwe through a video chat to get his opinion. "Can you give us the details on this thing?" I asked. "Well, to put it simple, it's an extraterrestrial biotech synapse parasite that enables the host with thought controlled levitation powers." Blauwe replied. "Can you put it simpler?" I asked. "It's a thingamajig that let's you control stuff with your mind." he replied. "Mmm, hmmm, but pizza guy said he couldn't control his actions." Fer said. "That's right. Once the 'thingamajig' is attached, it takes over ones free will and causes them to act only on their deepest and darkest desires." Blauwe explained. "And those deep dark desires got us free pizza for saving pizza guy's boss." I said helping himself. "He's lucky you blasted it off when you did, or else it would be stuck on him permanently until it decided to leave on its own." Blauwe stated. "Well I think it makes a cool souvenir." I said. "As long as no one gets it close to their head, it should be harmless." Blauwe stated. "Should be?" Fer asked. Blauwe shrugged. "Good enough for me." I said. "Thanks for the info Blauwe. I'll call you if we need anything." I said then hung up. Later, we picked up Santi and went to our campsite. “Whoa, what is that?” Santi asked. “Just one of those dangerously powerful biotech brain parasites from outer space.” I replied. “Whoa.” he said. “How did you get it?” he asked. “We fought a pizza guy for it.” I replied. The next day, Santi was watching TV, Fer was driving, and I was playing a game on my IPod Touch. Then, I overheard the TV say “Breaking news! A monstrous creature is attacking the city and the police can’t contain it!” “We’ve got to get down there right now.” I told Fer. “Got it.” he said then sped up. We arrived on the scene of a giant, red, mutant spider/grasshopper rampaging. I jumped out of the RV and slammed down on the watch’s dial, becoming Icepick. Suddenly, my skin became whiter and whiter. Then cold, super cold, that soon felt average. I was then covered in a layer of ice, as I was completely turned into ice. My body grew ice and I had become Icepick. I ran up to the alien monster and turned both my hands into hammers. I tried hitting it, but it saw me, grabbed hold of me, and lifted me up. It started swinging me around. I released cold air off my body that covered his hand in ice. Unfortunately, he didn’t let go like I thought he would. Instead, he swung me around even more. Luckily, Fer saw this and drove the RV towards him. He crashed into one of the legs and the alien monster fell over. I then managed to brake myself free. The alien monster started getting back up, I tried freezing him, but I couldn’t do it fast enough. Instead, it made him madder. He pulled off the ice on him then stomped down on me. After that he went back to rampaging. Luckily, as Icepick, I was able to regenerate myself. Fer and Santi drove up in the RV. “Are you ok?” Fer asked. “Yeah, I just don’t know how I’m going to stop that thing. I wish I turned into Fourarms instead.” I said. “I’ll try to get his attention.” Fer said. “Santi you should get out just in case.” he said, so Santi got out and Fer drove after it. “You can’t freeze it by just shooting it, you need to freeze it all at once.” Santi said. “From all angles.” “Good idea.” I said. “Thanks Santi.” I said then created an flying glacier and flew after it. The alien monster was currently chasing Fer in the RV. I flew after it and got its attention. After that, I blasted it with ice as I flew around his body. Soon after, I managed to freeze it into a giant ice cube. Later, when I turned back to normal, we met up back at the RV. “Nice work Tomas.” Fer said. “And brilliant idea on freezing it all at once.” he complemented. “Wait a minute, that was my…” Santi started. “How did you think of something like that?” Fer asked me. “What am I? Invisible?” Santi asked going back in the RV. “Well actually, it was Santi’s idea.” I stated. “Don’t be modest Tomas, it’s ok.” Fer said. That night, Santi couldn’t sleep. “Super hero, super powers, well I’m super tired of it.” Santi said. He crawled out of his tent and walked into the RV to get something to drink. He got a glass of water then noticed the biotech parasite sitting on the counter. “Hmm. Tomas said it had powers. Maybe I could use it become a superhero too.” he said lifting it up. The machine glowed. “Whoa.” he said. “Now how do you get it to work?” he asked holding it up to his face. Suddenly, the machine opened up and jumped on his head. It hooked itself onto Santi’s head and back. Then, Santi grew buff armor and became filled with anger. “Now I’ve got superpowers too.” he said then walked out and flew away. The next morning, I crawled out of my tent when I go up. “Good morning.” Fer said. “Good morning.” I said. I looked around and noticed Santi was gone. “Where’s Santi?” I asked. “I haven’t seen him.” Fer replied. Later that day, there was still no sign of Santi. I went out to look for him as XLR8, but couldn’t find him. When I came back, Fer informed me on the bad news. “That giant spider monster is back.” he said. “What? But how did it escape?” I asked. “I don’t know, but we have bigger things to worry about.” he said. We drove down to see the alien monster rampaging. We arrived and saw the alien monster throw a car right over us and smash into a building. “This can’t be good.” I said. The alien monster walked around, roaring, smashing his fist into buildings. Everyone ran away and screamed. Santi was levitating up high, watching everything. He was the one who released the alien monster. In fact, he was controlling it with his telekinetic powers. “Fleeing, panic, screaming. Tomas should be arriving soon enough.” he said to himself. “We could really use an alien right about now.” Fer said. “I think it’s time this thing went on the Fourarms diet.” I said activating the watch. I scrolled down to Fourarms and I was about to slam down on the dial. But suddenly, the RV was jolted back. “How about a warning next time?” I said. “That wasn’t me.” Fer said. The RV jolted forward. “Well then who is it?” I asked, then the RV jolted back again. Next, the RV was lifted up into the air. Then, it was lifted up to Santi and we saw what the parasite did to him. “Whoa Santi, what happened to you?” Fer asked. “Yeah, you got something on your…head.” I said. “How does it feel to be a super failure?” he asked. “Just like your gonna fail to stop me.” he said. “He can’t help himself, he’s possessed by the biotech parasite.” Fer said. “It’s making him act out on his deepest darkest feelings.” Then, Santi sent the RV flying. “Forget Fourarms, we need Stinkfly!” I said then transformed. I flew Fer out of the RV just before it crashed into a building. Next, I landed and set Fer on a roof. “You stay here.” I instructed. “Careful. With that thing on his back, who knows what he’ll do.” Fer said. I nodded then flew after him. First, I went to stop the alien monster. I flew around him, getting his attention. Next, I shot a long rope of goop at one of its legs. Next, I flew around in circles and tied the alien monster together. That caused it to crash down. “Come on Santi, we can work together to stop him.” I said. “No! You’re doing it again. It’s always about you. This time its about me!” he said, then freed the alien monster and had it slap me to the wall. I got back up and flew at the alien monster. I sprayed my goop in its eyes and it couldn’t see. Now was my chance. I flew over to Santi. “Ok Santi, what’s it gonna take to get you to stop?” I asked. “I want you to fight me.” he replied. “I can’t fight my cousin.” I stated. “I don‘t think you have a choice.” he said. Then, he threw a car at me. I quickly dodged by flying away. Next, I came back around. “Had enough of me yet?” he asked. “No. You’re still my cousin, even if you’re making it hard to remember.” I replied. He got angry, then had the alien monster punch me to a building. After that, he moved forward destroying more buildings. Next, I flew back over to Fer, who was watching from the roof of the building. “Any ideas on how to stop him?” I asked. “You need to find a way to get that thing off him.” Fer replied. “If you can get a direct hit on it, you could get it off just like before. Just try not to hurt Santi. Ok?” he said. “It’s not Santi I’m worried about.” I said. Then, I flew after him. He was destroying more building, throwing cars, and forcing the alien monster to rampage. I flew behind him and sprayed goop on his back. I flew around him, as he turned around, so I ended up behind him. Next, I flew up to him, and tried using my tail to unhook the parasite. But it wouldn’t come off. “Hey! Get off me!” he commanded. Then, he slapped me off and had the alien monster punch me. Then, he continued his path of destruction. I flew back over to Fer and asked “Now what?” “The parasite’s been attached to him for so long, I don’t know if we can get it off. I’m afraid its going nowhere until it wants to leave. Maybe there’s a way to scare the parasite off of him.” Fer stated. “If it’s the only way to save him, then I’m going for it.” I said then flew back over to Santi. “Ok Santi, you want a fight, you got a fight. Give it your best shot.” I said. “Finally. This is gonna hurt you a lot more than its gonna hurt me.” he said lifting up the alien monster. “Catch me if you can.” I said flying away. Then, he sent the alien monster flying after me. I circled around and came behind him. “I’ll crush you like the bug you are!" he called out. “Hey! No one calls a fly a bug.” I said then grabbed him from behind. I grabbed him with both my arms and my four insectoid legs. After that, I flew up and made a u-turn. I flew down as fast as I could. The alien monster flew down after us. “Hey, let me go. Are you crazy? What are you doing?!” he asked. “Getting my cousin back.” I replied. I kept flying down, heading straight for the street below. Santi nervously stared down at the street that was getting closer and closer. Just before we were about to hit, the parasite jumped off and reformed into a capsule, reverting Santi back to normal. I quickly swooped back up before we hit. The alien monster, who was behind us the whole time, fell to the ground and fainted. Later, I flew Santi and I to the roof and I was changed back to normal. “I’m really sorry Tomas.” Santi apologized. “You know, I didn’t mean those things I said.” he stated. “Yeah you did, but that’s ok. I’m just sorry I didn’t listen to you before.” I replied. “But I promise that’s gonna change.” “After all I put you through, you didn’t give up on me. You risked everything to save me.” he said. “Don’t worry about it Santi. That’s what families do, they forgive each other.” I stated. “Now all that’s left is to find out what to do with this thing.” I said about the parasite. “I think we better keep it, we wouldn’t want it accidentally falling into the wrong hands.” Fer said. “Besides, it will make a great souvenir.” I said. Then winked at Santi. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz *Mr. Edwards *Toby (pizza guy) Villians *Toby (with the parasite) *Alien Spider Monster *Santi (with the parasite) Aliens used *Heatblast *Icepick *Stinkfly Trivia *This is the first time a main character is a villian. Although it was not his fault. *It is revealed that Santi is jealous of Tomas's abilities. *It is still unknown where the parasite came from. Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes